Meeting
by AnneOnyme
Summary: Et si Voldemort, découragé contactait Vador et Sauron pour l'aider à vaincre Harry Potter? Trois si grands malfrats sontils fait pour s'entendre? Voldemort réussiratil à les convaicre d'effectuer une telle alliance?


Disclamer: Tout est à: George Lucas, J.K Rowling et J.R.R Tolkien et un peu à mon imagination sans limites.

Note de l'auteur et avertissements: Ce qui suit est n'importe quoi, ce qui suis est le résulta d'un délire qui a commencer un soir sur les marches du patio de ma meilleure amie. C'est la réunion de ma série de films préférés, de ma série de livres préférés et de trois très, très bons films et livres. C'est une parodie, mais seulement parce que les situations qui vont suivre sont cocasses, parce que j'ai ESSAYÉ je dit bien essayé de garder les personnages les plus fidèles possibles, mais vous, vous douterez bien que face au talent incomensurable des auteurs, cette tâche est ardue et quasi impossible à réaliser... ils sont donc un peu parodier... je l'avoue, mais pas méchament, Ja,i trop de respect pour les auteurs.Alors, espérant que vous apprécierez,je vous laisse avec les aventures des trois plus grand méchant du monde litéraire et/ou cinématographique, je ditbien: Darth Vador, Maître Sauron et Lord Voldemort.

Bizoux Anna

Prologue

Darth Vardor regarda à nouveau le petit papier sur lequel était écrit l'adresse. Il était bien à la bonne place, malheureusement il n'y avait personne d'autre. L'homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ne pouvait-il pas être à l'heure? Irité, il s'assit sur l'un des sièges qui meublait la pièce. Un étrange être vint lui proposer à boire. Il était de petite taille, avait des oreilles d'une taille énorme et portait un trochon à vaisselle en guise de vêtement. Vador se demanda bien sur pourquoi ils faisaient faire le travail par cette sorte si singulière d'extra terrestre et non par un androïde. Il refusa le verre, pusiqu'il ne pouvait enlever son casque et attendit. Finalement, une autre personne entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un grand œil de feu porté dans un sorte de bac par deux êtres complètement répugnats.

"Bonjour, Je suis Vador, Darth Vador bras droit de l'empereur galatique, et vous?

"Je suis Sauron, futur empereur de la terre du milieux… Si seulement je réussit à récupérer mon anneau.

"La terre du milieux? C'est dans qu'elle Galaxie je vous prit?

"Pardon?

Mais Vador neut pas le temps de répondre à la quesiton qu'une autre personne entrait. Il était de grande taille et avait une allure effrayante. Ses yeux étaient à l'horizontale et rouge, et ses narines étaient en fente comme les serpents. Il était dailleurs accompagné d'un digne représentant de cette race et de deux personnes encagoulées.

"Bonsoir Messieur, dit –il en prenant place au bout de la table, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Je me présente, Je suis Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

"Magenoir? C'est dans qu'elle galaxie, demanda Vador.

"Pardon, demanda Voldemort.

"Dans qu'elle Galaxie?

"Galaxie? Vous parlez des planètes, assurément.

"En effet, Magenoir est dans qu'elle galaxie?

"Je crois qu'il y ai eut méprise mon cher, Mage noir n'est pas une galaxie, mais bien un titre.

"Ha, vraiment désolé, j'avais mal saisit.

"C'est naturel, l'excusa Voldemort.

"Excusez moi, mais pourions nous retrouver notre sérieux? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait quitter le Mordor.

"Oui, j'y arrive Maître Sauron. Voilà, j'aimerais que nous réunissions nos pouvoir pour vaincre mon pire ennemi, Harry Potter.

"Pardonnez moi, mais j'ai aussi mes ennemis, Je ne vais tout de même pas vous aider à combattre les vôtres, s'offusqua Sauron.

"Et moi je dois convaincre mon fils de joindre le côté obscur de la force, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour des futilités.

"La quoi?

"La force.

"De quessé?

Énervé, Vador tendit sa main vers Voldemort et se mit à l'étrangler à distance; aussitôt les deux cagoules lui jetèrent un sort qui l'immobillisa à l'aide de baguette en bois. Voldemort, soulagé se massa la gorge avant de faire signe à ses mangemorts de libérer Vador.

"Votre force est très impressionante.

"Plus que vous pouvez l'imaginez.

"Que pouvez-vous faire d'autre avec cette force, s'enquit Sauron.

"Je peux entrevoir le futur, sentir la présence des gens, lever des objets, les attirer à distance…

"Pouriez vous attirez mon anneau, s'exclama Sauron.

"Votre anneau, qu'elle anneau, demanda Vador.

"L'anneau qui me permettra de vivre à nouveau, celle qui renferme tout mon pouvoir! Malheureusement, c'est un stupide Hobbit qui la détient.

"Un Hobbit, il viennent de qu'elle galaxie?

"Je n'en sais rien, il viennent de la comptée.

"La comptée, c'est où?

"Dans la terre du milieux.

"La terre du milieux, je ne connaît pas… C'est dans quel coin?

"Silence! Je vous ai demandez votre aide, allez-vous me la donner oui ou non!

Abasourdit, les deux… eut Vador et Sauron regardèrent le sorcier qui fulminait. Vador sembla réfléchir.

"Commencez d'abord par nous parler de ce Henry Botter.

"Harry Potter.

"Comme vous dites.

"C'est un être redoutable, par six fois déjà il a réussit à me déjouer.

"Vous ne semblez pas être très douer, fit remarquer Sauron.

"Je vous ferai remarquer que je suis le sorcier le plus craint de mon monde et que je pourais vous tuer avec seulement deux mots!

"Et moi je n,ai besoin de rien pour vous tuer, répliqua Vador.

"Tant qu'à moi, je suis immortelle, dit Sauron d,un ton hautain.

"Moi je le suis presque, s'exclama Voldemort.

"Seulement presque. Et puis nous, nous ne demandons pas l'aide des autres pour vaincre nos ennemis, pardonnez moi mais je crois avoir assez perdu mon temps, déclara Sauron, Vous deux, on retourne au Mordor, s'exclam-t-il en faisant signe aux orques.

"Attendez… j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

"Quoi donc?

"En échange de votre aide…

Ils restèrent un très long moment à discuter avant qu'une entente soit sellée . Une entente qui satisfaisait les trois malfrat et mettait en péril le monde Magique, la terre du milieux et la galaxie toute entière.

C'est tout pour le moment, je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais donner suite à cet extrait, je verrai... Ça va dépendre de mon inspiration! Et en passant, pour les Fans de Tous pour un, je ne délesserai certainement pas mon bébé, ne vous inquiétez pas!

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé, un p'tit review? Mais sachez que review ou pas, si je veux donner suite à cette fic, je le ferai, c'est pas comme ça que je marche moi,bien qu'un review est toujours apprécier! Bon, trêve de bavardage, je suis incorigible! ciao et aller voir ma fic et ma one shot, merci:D

bizoux

Anna


End file.
